Remember Our Resonance
by padani
Summary: Hopes seem to be rising since the improvement of the once barren student body. But with a rising threat in Europe, these new meisters and weapons will need to give everything they can to defeat them. Currently accepting OCs.
1. Prologue: The Recruiting Mission

"A sound soul, dwells in a sound mind, and a sound body."

The Recruiting Missions:  
_Is the Academy at Its End?_

"Lord Death, have you made your decision?"

The six pairs of eyes rotated to the blonde meister at the doorway. Soul, from his slumped position beside Lord Death, straightened up and lost his scowl at the sight of Maka. She always made his day better just at the sight of her; but he would never admit it, that would be uncool.

The rest of the Academy graduates looked on to her with exhausted eyes. Everyone was wary and worn from the current situation. It was about a decade since the Kishin Asura's revival, and no one could believe it affected them even now. The school rebuilt and it was fully operational by a few months after the final battle. Unfortunately, the students were reluctant to return, or their parents were reluctant for them. Many of them didn't understand how a Kishin could've been living under the school without their knowledge. The student body dwindled, and waiting outside the door were the twenty pairs that either had permission to continue their DWMA education or their parents didn't have a decision in that matter, dead or uncaring. Each person in the Death room had adopted special stress and worry for the well-being of the school, including Lord Death. Many didn't seem to realize or notice that, even being a god, he could still have human emotions. Most of his anxiety, however, was toward the students that he held dear.

Kid had stopped feeding his skinny body and no longer seemed to care for symmetry and neatness, as shown by his ruffled and unruly dress shirt. His weapons replaced their usual vigor for sunken eyes and dark circles. Soul would no longer look Lord Death in the eye, and the god started to forget what the scarlet orbs looked like. Maka was purely agitated, often snapping at other students or burying herself so far in a book she seemed to lose it altogether. Tsubaki made herself sick with worry for Black Star, who quit talking; that was certainly a main priority.

Maka was tapping her foot impatiently, waiting for Lord Death's answer. If he didn't do something soon, they would destroy themselves.

"I have, Maka. I have made the decision to keep the school open, and we can start recruiting missions. The DWMA will survive as long as we work for its survival. Kid, I want you and your weapons to travel to London. There is a gun meister, like you, that has come to our attention because a warlock has asserted his control over him and his weapons," the dark circles accentuated the wideness of their eyes. The fact that the warlock didn't kill the pair outright, even going so far as to control them, was a rarity in its own. "the warlock is more of a threat to you than the meister and his weapons, but don't get cocky. Stein will be observing in case of emergency." Kid solemnly accepted the mission and left the company of his friends. He rarely allowed physical contact, but at this moment, Liz's arm around his shoulder was only soothing.

"Black Star and Maka, I'm sending you and your weapons after the Bell Brothers. They lead a gang of meisters and weapons in the Upper Bronx. The brother themselves have over-confidence that can only beat weaker teams, but they have a group of seven pairs. Getting all of them at the Academy would be an incredible. They have power only in numbers, so this task should be easy for you two. Spirit and I will be observing and have more experienced pairs ready to give aid to you." For once, Black Star didn't retaliate to the extra help, which was worrying for Lord Death and Tsubaki. Maka stomped out the room, currently satisfied, followed by her weapon, following his feet with his eyes.

"Soul, wait behind," Lord Death called as Maka's swinging ponytails disappeared from his sight. From her exit, three Death Scythes joined Soul on the stage of the Death room. The first was a tall, shadowy man, large blue eyes hidden behind feathery brown bangs. He cloaked his body in a large, green sweater and cargos. Abraham was a quiet man who showed his skill in battle.

Beside him was a shorter girl who looked to be Native American. Her straight black hair billowed down her back, and defined her dark brown eyes. She joined a white turtleneck with a high-waisted pencil skirt. Sinopa was noted for her agility in battle. She was also very determined to succeed and a constant competitor to Maka and Soul.

The final Death Scythe was a blonde girl about Soul's height, a few inches shorter than the other male weapon. Her curls were restricted and side swept to frame her face, which was delicate and centered around two large, vivid green eyes. She had on a green dress and flats. Soul knew Luise from their classes early in their education, and her looks didn't deceive him.

"Why have you called us here, Lord Death? Is the situation getting worse?" Sinopa asked, folding her arms. Her meister was deathly ill in a European hospital thousands of miles away, and while she was willing to come back to the school, she wasn't willing to stay long. She expressed that especially in speaking with Lord Death.

Lord Death found it easy to avoid a subject and continue on a different one, but these were his Death weapons. They needed to know the truth more than anyone else. "Truthfully, I don't know. What I do know is that we need two of you to stick around. Unfortunately, Sinopa will have to return, for her partner is gravelly ill. She will be able to work with us from her place in Europe. Abe, Luise, you will stay, to help teach the students; your temporary meisters are already at the school. Meanwhile, you will need to observe the students. There has been a rise in meisters and weapons seeking power in madness ever since the defeat of Asura. Soul, remember your mission." The oldest Death Scythe started out the room back to her meister. Soul left the room to find Maka, and left the god with only his trusted meister, Stein.

Lord Death, what exactly are you planning?" Stein asked, puffing on his cigarette. His hands lay in his pockets as he stared at the god of death. Lord Death shrugged, "I needed more time, Stein." He offered, and assured the doctor there was nothing more. Soon, he was left alone in the Death Room. That was when he took off his mask.

Lord Death hadn't seen his reflection in a long time. He saw the man that Kid was going to become: his once golden eyes became grey, and the lines of Sanzi connected. His face was sharp and thin, the one that was friendly when put with a friendly personality. The three-piece suit he wore under his cloak was clean and pressed, perfectly symmetrical, because that was how Kid liked it. He discarded his gloves and pressed his cold hands to his face. He had forgotten what his skin felt like.

The school was not his only worry. With the Kishin defeated, there was no longer one person that madness centered around. There was also the possibility of a new Kishin created. In the depths of Europe, there was a clan he was observing, known as the Chikara Clan.

They were created by a gauntlets meister Adonis and his weapon, Blake. They were one of the lowest performing pair of their class at the DWMA, and resented Death for that, not owning up to their own faults. So, they searched for a new source of power. Adonis and Blake knew what madness could do, but they decided to focus on its ability to empower people. They tricked another weak pair into meeting them for an outing and Adonis and Blake ate their souls. Soon, the missing pair raised suspicion, and after dutiful searching, they found the culprits over a newly acquired human soul. The hunt was on from there. Although they were weak in battle, they were resilient hiders. They would strike when it seemed in their favor, but that only worked for an unknowing pair that had stumbled into their hiding place trying to kindle their romance despite disobeying orders to leave the Academy with another pair; such action would ultimately end in their death. Soon after, a chase ensued, and the pair barely escaped with their lives after a sly move that landed them in the perfect hiding spot. They travelled far away and soon left the country to escape immediate danger. It was in Europe where their activity increased.

After escaping the grips of the Academy, they were well on their way to becoming Kishin. Adonis's body was now over stretched, his once tanned, plump face now gaunt, and skin all over his body split where it was stretched too much; the same was for his weapon form. His eyes were squinted and red, but their stare could suck a soul from its body. He wore a long trench coat, with the hood pulled up to hide the bald spots, and it had horizontal red stripes across the torso. He also wore black pants that stopped at the top of his calf. Neither he nor Blake wore shoes. Blake was a naturally pale person, but her arms and legs were darker at the hands and feet, and faded to her original color. Her hair was large and curly, and usually hung in her wide red eyes. Instead of ripped skin, she had large cuts on her body. She wore a trench coat like his, but with the hood down and open, revealing her long-sleeved dress. With training, they were now swift and quick with a blade. Only a few pairs have escaped from them with their lives.

The Chikara Clan then set out to either enslave or destroy every meister and weapon with madness. There were even rumor that they were acquiring the help of witches. Death knew that the witches would have nothing but complete destruction, including the gang they were supposedly loyal to; their plan was something Lord Death couldn't allow. For the moment, they did not have enough man power to follow through with this plan, but he kept them heavily observed for any warnings. The easiest way to kill the threat was to increase the amount of people that could fight against it.

Lord Death knew that if he didn't stay determined, the school would fail and a new Kishin would be born once again.

So that was it then. Lord Death put on his cloak and mask. He then spoke out into his mirror. Everyone on the earth was broadcasted to his speech. It was hard, and often tiring, but it was necessary now.

"Dear meisters, weapons, and former students of the academy, I am calling you to enroll at the Death Weapon Meister Academy. There is no need to worry, for the Kishin has been defeated. Your ignorance of its place under the Academy was for your protection only. Your parents will tell you that it is dangerous, that you are more protected at home. Let me assure you that you will be just as protected, and even more so, here at the school. Learning to protect yourself, as we can do so at the Academy, is the greatest to no only protect yourself, but protect your family and other people. So, I am extending my hand to you to join the Death Weapon Meister Academy. This invitation is toward any meister or weapon out there. There is no need to worry, for if we continue to train, the revival of a Kishin can never happen again. I look forward to seeing you at enrollment day!"

Lord Death sighed in a tired fashion. He decided his most immediate action was to relax and observe the troublemakers. Death the Kid and the others were now on their mission, and to achieve success in their mission would be an invaluable resource. These were meisters and weapons already paired and experienced with fighting in such a companionship. Lord Death was sure that bigger measures could be taken for the inexperienced recruiting they needed to do.

Along with the missions, in the hand of each weapon and the hand of each meister was an application inviting them to the school.

Name:  
Age:  
Gender:  
Meister/Weapon:  
Appearance:  
-Trademark Clothing  
-Formal  
-Casual  
Weapon/Meister Style: (meister fighting style: boxing, Kung fu, etc.)  
Personality:  
Family:  
History:  
Are You New/Returning/Already There:  
Other:

A/N: I am accepting eight pairs, and please be detailed with your character skeleton. The more detailed characters will get more importance in the story. You can also PM me if you want to make a witch, teacher, or a Death Scythe's meister, for there is an important part for each one.

**EDIT: For future reference, please send all characters to my PM. I will take into consideration the characters already reviewed, but from this moment forward, please send characters to my PM box. Reviews are still appreciated ^-^ also, I am looking for a beta reader, if anyone is interested! PM me if so.**

**-padani **


	2. Chapter 1: The Lucky Pistol

"A sound soul, dwells within a sound mind, and a sound body."

The "Lucky" Pistol:  
_The Perfect Weapon for the Gentleman?_

Kane knew how to keep collected in these situations.

If Patrick didn't understand him, there was no way they could resonate. It wasn't in his gentlemanly tendencies to fight; he would rather lie his way out of that battle. That was just the way Kane worked. He would have to find a partner that wouldn't expect so much fighting, then he could truly work with that weapon. Finding such a partner could be difficult, but there was no one that Kane's charm and the Brennen Smirk couldn't reach. Except, maybe Lord Death, but that was a completely different topic.

There were kids running around, horse-playing with other weapons, and some were actually trying out their skills as partners. A short boy was cowering behind a taller, tanned boy as an older, female meister walked by. He hadn't seen her at the academy until recently, when the Death Scythes arrived. She usually frequented the halls with a male Death Scythe, Abraham was what he was introduced as, so Kane suspected she was his meister; but that wasn't his issue. His issue was trying to find his own weapon. He observed the people around him, and his eyes landed on a specifically interesting character.

He could see she was more formally dressed than the girls around her, with a line of pearls around her neck and a neat, black dress; her light brown, leather gloves were delicately placed on her hands. Kane took interest in her short brown curls resting on her shoulder, bangs side swept neatly, right on top of her bright grey eyes. This mystery weapon was a common interest to a few of the meisters, but the girls around her seemed to be more interesting to the rest of the meisters.

With his constant smirk laid upon his lips, he sauntered up to the group. "May I ask your name?" Kane held out his hand, winking at the girl. She giggled at his charm, "My name is Lillian, and you, charming boy, can only call me as such. Do I get the same in return?" She returned his flirtation with her own jeering smile. Kane returned he favor of his name, and she gave him her hand.

They both felt it. When their hands touched, as was the common introduction to prospective partners, both meister and weapon felt the tug of each other's souls and the tiny connection was made. Kane hadn't felt that with Patrick.

"Lillian, would you transform for me?" Kane was lured to their connection just as Lillian was lured by his charm. In a daze, still amazed by such power, she transformed. The bright yellow light revealed a bronze Beretta M9. The Italian pistol was sleek and fit in the palm of his hand. He turned towards the open window and fired one of her soul blasts. The group of students that skittered away from the path of shot looked towards Kane. He smiled genuinely and threw her up to transform. She was breathless when her dark leather boots hit the ground.

"I- um, I don't know how- ah Hell, that was awesome!" Lillian finally exclaimed through her stuttering. "It was all you, darling," Kane replied with all his charm. He had to get this girl to be his partner.

Lillian smiled at the compliment, but before he could ask, another girl was tugging her away. "Uh, Kane! I'll talk to you later, I promise!" She called out, limbs flailing in the most unladylike fashion. The long-haired girl dragging his future partner continued in her mission, whatever it was, but Kane was sure Lillian would return; she was entranced by his charm and the Brennen smile never failed.

"Hey, Kane Brennen!" His smirk returned to his face as he saw Alec Ross, another meister in his class, was stomping over to him. He grabbed the collar of Kane's shirt and snarled. Kane could only grin; this boy didn't intimidate him, Alec may have fought more than Kane, but the latter was a sweet talker. "That's my sister, you punk bastard. There's no way I'm letting you partner with her." Alec growled, throwing Kane into the hallway. He almost lost his balance if not for the wall to catch him. "You act like I want to hurt her," Kane feigned his hurt, which only made the badly-tempered boy even angrier. Alec punched the wall beside Kane's head.

"Don't. Go. Near. My-" "Alec?" They both turned their heads toward Lillian, who was standing with a magenta-haired girl who barely reached her shoulder. Lillian allowed her friend to return to her weapon inside the room. Kane guessed it was the girl that had dragged the pistol from him in the first place.

"Hey Lily," Alec smiled, taking his place beside his sister. He glared at the meister that was now across from him. "Kane, I'm glad you're here, I needed to ask you something," Lillian turned towards her brother, giving him a look to get lost. Alec grumbled out of the hallway, glaring at Kane the entire time, but getting out, as his sister wanted.

"I know what you're going to say," Kane answered, his voice soft and gentle, "and I want to be your meister." At first, the way she looked at him made him uneasy, but she shook her head and jumped on him, thanking him over and over.

She was definitely different, though it was a good different. She knew, like him, that they had to stay happy as long as possible. Being in such a partnership for an organization like the Academy came with tolls on happiness, and most of the time, finding happiness during those times was just as difficult. Having a partner like Lillian could really help.

She grabbed his wrist and yanked him down the hall. "Where are we going?" He called, stumbling behind her. His feet were hardly touching the ground. _Damn, this girl is fast._

"We have to get everything ready so we can start doing missions!" She screeched, running aimlessly; until she realized that she didn't know where Kane lived.

* * *

"Mom, can we stop by the bakery?" A prepubescent boy whined. He was trailing behind his mother, who was taking care of his two younger sisters. His mother didn't seem to hear him over the wailing of the younger girls.

"Mom!" He screeched, causing her to drop her groceries. "Jonathan Turner!" She exclaimed, sending him an icy glare. That took a week's worth of pay for all the groceries she just dropped. He groaned, knowing that the move would earn him consequences. His mother picked up as many groceries as she could salvage and took a calming breath.

She was extremely tired from working all day and if she wasn't careful, she would have snapped at Jonny once more. "We cannot go to the bakery tonight." She answered through gritted teeth. The preteen crossed his arms and started mumbling to himself. His mother pretended not to hear.

Once they rounded the corner to the bakery, he looked at the window to see the baked goods they presented. He didn't see the freakish monster in the reflection before it sank its claws into his mother's back. She let out a blood-curdling shriek, and he whipped his head so fast he got whiplash. He took his sisters by their hands and ran as the creature was eating their mother's soul. Soon, it was racing after the children. "It" was definitely not human; it walked on the claws that engulfed his feet. It had the same claws on its freakishly long arms, so long that the claws scraped against the road. It was out of pure luck that the boy and his sisters literally bumped into a pair from the academy.

Kane was bundled up in his trench coat, and Lillian had her own fur coat caressing her chest. Lillian watched in horror as the creature bounded towards them; for walking on claws, it was incredibly fast. They had only been partners for a couple days, this was a job for another pair. "K-Kane, I'm gonna transform, okay?" Lillian cried out, praying to Death that Kane caught her. He did but made no effort to shoot the even closer Kishin Egg. "Can't we just get out of here?" He asked, looking over at the kids. Realizing this was a bad idea, he swallowed the guilt he felt, and continued to back up faster and faster.

"Kane, we have to help these kids, no matter how scared we are!" She somewhat scolded, but she felt the overwhelming need to protect these kids.

"I'm not scared," he mumbled, aiming her at the creature. He took as many shots as possible, and while the Kishin Egg blocked high, he went low. There were no rules with fighting madness. It stumbled back a few feet, but once again reared forward, slashing at Kane's face. He leaned back far enough for the tips of the claws to barely dig into his skin; but he lost his balance.

"Kane!" Lillian cried out, her barrel hitting the ground. He was quick to return to his feet, and gave a look he couldn't afford to have towards the kids. Kane didn't understand why they were just sitting there; they must have been paralyzed by fear. Kane yelled at them to run just as the Kishin Egg swiped at him and threw him into the wall.

"You have to be careful!" Lillian exclaimed. She wasn't going to let him die with their first battle. Kane coughed up blood; this wasn't going to end well. He didn't know how to fight with Lillian yet, and that damn monster was strong. He could barely stand up from that last blow.

Lillian transformed and stood in front of him. It didn't matter how long they'd been working together, it was her duty as a weapon to protect him. "Lillian, what are you doing?" Kane coughed, his hand on her shoulder; he wasn't going to let her die for him. She barely knew him at all, they were just beginning to be partners, and she was ready for such loyalty. But he didn't have this time to think, just to gape in horror as the claws sunk into her body. "LILLIAN!" He shrieked, his eyes stuck to the slow-motion picture in front of him. She was lifted off the ground and thrown down the street like a rag doll. He winced once her body hit the ground. Kane wasn't going to let her die, so he threw a rock at the monster.

"Hey, you can't kill her off! Look at me! You bastard, you're not killing her!" Kane yelled, rising to his feet. He would have to be quick or Lillian wouldn't have time to get away. He forced himself to focus on the monster. Now was definitely not a time to play fair, as if there ever was a time to. Kane kicked, punched, scratched, whatever he could to wear the monster down. It snarled and growled and finally shoved Kane against the wall. He closed his eyes and prepared for the worst.

But all he felt was a hand on his shoulder. He opened his eyes and was met with large brown ones. She was asking him if he was okay. "Where's Lillian?" He coughed, straining himself to sit up. The girl in front of him laid a helping hand on his back. He saw Maka Albarn and Soul Eater, along with Alec, who was perched over his sister. Kane watched tear droplets fall onto her red-soaked dress. "She's gonna be okay, right Ms. Albarn?" Alec croaked, looking up at her with red eyes. She looked down at him empathetically. Kane ran over as fast as possible, with the help of the girl.

Alec saw him out the corner of his eye, and slammed Kane against the wall. "This is all your fault! You're the reason my sister's hurt! I'm gonna kill you!" Alec screeched, punching the meister in the face. He was quickly pulled off by the girl that had helped Kane over.

"We didn't go looking for the Kishin Egg, they ran into us!" Kane called back, coughing even harder. Alec sighed and ran a hand through his hair. He couldn't blame Kane for something that just appeared out of nowhere. His weapon slid an arm under his shoulders to help him back to the academy, as Alec pulled Lillian onto his back. The weight of the injuries Kane received were finally weighing him down. His eyelids fluttered and he struggled to stay awake. "Hey kid, you okay?" The weapon asked, feeling the extra pressure of his body against her. She wasn't the strongest weapon, and she was struggling to keep him upright. Soul caught Kane before he could tumble to the ground. Now the group had to take care of two unconscious students.

Maka stopped by the nearest mirror. "42-42-564, whenever you want to knock on Death's Door." She wrote, looking over her shoulder at the little group walking ahead, before returning to the mirror. "Hey, hiya, how's it goin'?" Lord Death called, his masked face taking up the entire mirror.

"The accident has been dealt with, Lord Death, but the pair has sustained major injuries. They are on their way now, Soul and I will be close behind." They made their goodbyes and the pair continued to catch up with the rest. Tsubaki, who had taken on the nursing duties so that Nygus could investigate the Chikara Clan, though the students thought she and Sid were reassigned for personal preference, was waiting for the injured once they arrived. "I hope they're going to be alright," Maka commented to Soul while they waited outside the Dispensary.

They promised Alec and his weapon, Nora, that they would give word on Lillian and Kane's conditions once they received it. Soul nodded and looked over at Maka. She'd been a bit more cheerful since the Bell Brothers mission. They had been successful in recruiting the Bell Brothers, along with three other pairs that had tried to fight them. Kid had also recruited the pistol meister's weapon, who was currently trying to stay alive in the infirmary. That mission had affected Kid differently than Maka. Kid was walking calmly towards them, though a hint of worry creased his brow.

"Is that Lillian in there?" Kid demanded, his weapons slowly wandering behind him. The mission replayed in his head.

_Death the Kid watched the meister from his spot down the road._

_He had the symbol of the tiger warlock across his headband. The meister was only a few years younger than him, and could probably fit in with new meisters at Enrollment Day. "You are Dara Kearney, correct?" Kid asked, ordering his weapons to transform. He wasn't sure that this boy wouldn't attack. The meister, in return, pulled his own single pistol closer to his chest. "Lillian, we're taking down a reaper this time." He grinned, a hint of madness in his eyes. Kid stepped back; they could not allow madness to infiltrate the academy. This recruiting mission wasn't going to go well. _

_Dara started with two shots towards the kid reaper. Kid dived them with ease, but the second shot was close to grazing his arm. He frowned, and ran closer, getting one direct shot in the meister's stomach. Dara was thrown back a few feet, but raced forward, firing wildly. _

_Kid could tell he wasn't experienced with his weapon at all, he was most likely paired with her out of lack of other partners. He only hit Kid twice out of those wild ten shots, once in the shoulder and in the cheek; Kid stumbled but would not go down. "Dara, this can be different. We don't have to fight!" Kid yelled, firing only defensive shots at the meister. Dara seemed to get frustrated, so he pushed the pistol into a holster and streaked towards Kid. Kid caught the kick before it could hit him, but Dara jumped and kicked lower. _

_Though Dara fell to the ground, Kid stumbled into the wall behind him. Dara continued to punch the reaper interminably until Kid planted both pistols into Dara's stomach and fired. In return, he coughed blood onto Kid's jacket. As Dara stumbled back, Kid slumped to the ground. _

_"He… he ruined my jacket. The cleanliness, it's all gone- THE BASTARD RUINED MY JACKET! THIS IS MY MOST SYMMETRICAL JACKET, IT WAS PERFECT! DAMMIT!" Death the Kid started on one of his OCD-based tantrums whilst his weapons transformed. They barely noticed the rising giggles from the boy. For a moment, Kid forgot about the stain and wondered how his partner could be sane when he wasn't. He looked at their souls and stared in utter confusion. Dara's soul was red and infected with madness, black blood oozing from its floating form. Lillian's soul, however, was covered in locks and the black blood tarnished the cover, but Kid could feel the optimistic, happy soul behind the locks. She locked her soul away so it wouldn't be consumed by the black blood. _

_"You have incredible soul preservation." Kid commented, brushing off the dirt on his pants and sauntering over to her. The giggling slowly died out. The weapon stood up, watching his weapons transform and stand faithfully beside him. There was nothing like that between Lillian and Dara. They were bonded by fear, she feared him and he feared the warlock. _

_"Thank you," Lillian calmly replied, looking over her shoulder to find the demon that wouldn't find such a conversation so pleasant. The warlock would surely find a reason to kill her if Dara and Lillian didn't kill the reaper right now. She transformed her nails into blades, and with one swift action, stabbed the reaper in the gut; his wide eyes bore into her and cut worse than any knife that warlock could put against her skin. For a moment, his weapons were transfixed by shock, but Liz quickly had the weapon on the ground, Patty aimed at her forehead. "Go ahead, there's nothing I have to go home to, no one to live for." She murmured, laying her head against the ground. _

_She was lying through her teeth. Lillian knew that her brother was still trying to find her; the months hadn't worn him down. Her mother was still alive, just as her father was, because she was here; because she gave up her life for theirs. The only way she could regain her life was for the warlock to abandon her, which didn't seem likely. She let her head fall, and her eyes wandered onto the warlock walking up to the scene. _

_She closed her eyes tight, waiting for the soul blast to kill her, but instead felt the sickening crush of her ribs against the wall. She cried out and fell to the road with a thud. Liz firing four shots into the distracted warlock. He lost his footing and flew back a few feet. "I don't have time for this." The warlock growled. He grabbed the unconscious boy and flew out. He seemed to leave the girl without a thought. _

_"He finally let me go," she finally said after a few minutes past. Liz looked at her with dwindling contempt. She walked over and kneeled next to Lillian. "You know, we can keep you safe from the warlock at the Academy." Lillian looked at Liz with awe in her eyes. She never knew of a place where she was safe; only in her weapon form did she feel truly safe, locked away in the house of her soul. That was the one place the warlock couldn't be. "If your meister can forgive me for gutting him, I'll give your Academy a chance." The three pistols looked over to Kid. _

_He held his stomach while he struggling to return to his standing position. If Kid hadn't seen the guilt in her eyes, he would've had nothing to do with her. However, she wasn't a maddened Kishin Egg; she was a weapon that had been taken by a warlock, and he couldn't just leave her. That would make him as cruel as the warlock._

That left him with a desire to protect Lillian. She was essential to finding the warlock once more, and he admired her resistance to the madness that had overwhelmed her former partner. Kid would be careful to observe her; madness was powerful, and if she wasn't careful, it could consume her. The observation was also a command his Father bestowed upon, for he knew the same. There were few people who could fight madness, and two of them were part of the Academy. Kid was soon removed from his thoughts as Tsubaki opened the door from the Dispensary.

"Kane suffered a minor concussion but should return to full strength soon," Tsubaki started, "the claw wounds in Lillian's stomach were deep, but I managed to clean them and sow them up.

"She will be fine."

**A/N: ta-daaaaaa! This is the OFFICIAL CHAPTER ONE! Yahoo!**

**More than a hundred views! Wowza. Well, I'd like to thank my mother for inspiring me-**

**Ehem.**

**Besides the comic relief,**

**Kane Brennen is the work of TheWalkingGnome, and Lillian Ross is the work of yours truly. They are the first of the three main pairs of ****_Remember Our Resonance_****! The second pair has made their appearance in this chapter, but will be completely revealed in the next chapter.**

**One pair is a part of the supporting pairs, who play a part in this story similar to Kim, Ox, and Kirik in Soul Eater. The first pair is Alec Ross, the older brother of Lillian, and Nora Crescent, created by Original509. One of the meisters in the supporting group has also appeared in this chapter but will play a greater part in future chapters. **

**Other characters that have appeared: Charlotte Haize, Abe's meister, was made by mistyblue00.**

**Reviews would be lovely, and I am still accepting witches and teachers. I have already chosen the three pairs for the main group and supporting group, so those are taken. Thank you for stopping by, I hope you liked it!**

_*muffled noises are heard*_

**what the-**

_*padani opens a door, revealing the creator of Soul Eater, tied up and trembling. She closes the door*_

**Wonder what he's doing in there. I'm not trying to steal his story… heh heh… heh.**

**Fine, fine, here's a disclaimer: except for the characters made by me and reviewers, I have no corporal rights over Soul Eater.**

_*The Creator of Soul Eater is seen racing by, escaping the dark basement of padani, lit only by her laptop screen*_

**Reviews?**

**-padani**


	3. Chapter 2: Scary Women and Remus Stale

"A sound soul, dwells within a sound mind, and a sound body."

Scary Women and Remus Stale:  
_The Formal Boy's Protector?_

"Gin, slow down! Gin, she's not even following us anymore! GIN KANIBARA!" Daniel Formal shrieked as he tried to keep up with his weapon.

This upcoming Monday was the official second week enrolled and taking classes at Shibusen. It seemed like the day it would take to get there wasn't going to come, thanks to Gin's flirtatious comment to a certain Death Scythe's meister that sent the pair running. Gin finally slowed down enough for them to retreat to the basketball court. Gin rested his elbows on his knees, breathing deeply in and out. "Why… why did you say that to… to her?" Danny groaned, breathing just as quickly as Gin. That was certainly a chase. Gin stood up and looked down at Danny.

The meister's ash brown hair hung in his face. Gin knew the royal boy liked to dress well, as shown by his grey dress shirt, the green velvet vest, and black tie, which coordinated well with his pinstripe pants. Even his dark brown dress shoes were thoughtfully polished.

"Im pretty sure she was just nervous because I'm incredibly handsome," Gin sneered, placing his hands behind his head, "she'll be running back soon enough, I can promise you that, Danny boy." Danny sat on the bench, finally able to catch his breath and was able to relax.

He looked over at Gin; the boy had his fiery hair in a small ponytail at the curve of his skull. His clothing was plain, and easy to move in; he had a long black crewneck and khakis, with his running shoes. Danny liked to observe people to learn their unconscious quirks and qualities that usually wouldn't be noticed. Even though they'd known each other for quite a number of years now, he was still learning about Gin, and vice versa. While he observed, Gin went on about how he wished he had a basketball, how he could practice his free throw, and other tidbits about the sport. Danny always wondered why meisters and weapons connected so well when they were so different. He was an observant, quiet boy, paired with a flirtatious wild child. But all he could truly say was that Gin was his best friend.

"Hey, what do you think about those partners in our class that got roughed up by the Kishin Egg?" Gin asked, sitting beside Danny. Danny remember Gin had made a comment about the luck the meister seemed to have, which had made Danny scoff. Would Gin really want a pretty girl for a meister instead of him? When the weapon saw the look on Danny's face, he assured the short boy that he could never resonate so well with anyone other than him.

"I heard they're doing better. I'm glad it wasn't us." Danny replied, looking down at his feet during the last statement. They'd already been in a situation where they almost lost their lives, and they didn't even try to fight like Kane and Lillian. Gin seemed to always know when Danny thought about the accident, and persuaded the meister to return to their home so they could study for the test on Monday. Gin wasn't a big studied, but he couldn't let Danny dwell on the past.

On the way home, they encountered a small dog. It yipped and ran over to them. Danny bent down and rubbed the pup affectionately on the head, while Gin kept in an inner squeal. He loved animals more than most people.

"Hey, little guy! Where'd you come from?" The little dog was oblivious and simply lied on its back, waiting for the boy to pet him. Gin picked up the pup from the ground and scratched behind his ears. Danny wanted to head home before- "Danny, we should take him home!" -_damnit_. They didn't have time to take care of a dog, especially a puppy. But the face Gin was making at him wouldn't allow Danny to say anything but yes. That's how Remus the stray dog became their pet.

Gin practically skipped to their apartment with the dog safely in his arms. Something was off with that dog, but Danny couldn't exactly place his finger on it; he supposed that he wondered where its mother was. Not many dogs could make it out on the streets at his size. He also had a collar that proclaimed his name, which made Danny think he had an owner, but no one showed up or any lost and found posters seen.

Danny started on their dinner for the night. They always switched making meals when the other was studying; well, usually. Gin was playing with the new dog until Danny finished dinner. The dog wandered off as Gin sat at the table. It was small, because the boys had to live off of the monthly dues from the school. If they wanted to be the best, they had to practice, and study, and there would be no time to keep up a job.

The Formal parents had offered to send him monthly allowances, but only if they would live in the chosen apartment. Danny wanted more independence than what they would give him.

Danny had talked to Luise, and in the beginning of her education at the DWMA, she tried to keep a job, but had become entirely too stressed and dropped to the bottom of her class. Gin liked to assume that none of the Death Scythes had ever had jobs; Danny didn't want to be mean, but he liked to say that it was because he didn't have a job. That's why they were munching on rice bowls and chicken that was about to go bad. It was what they could afford from the supermarket they were going to. Gin offered to flirt with the local marker owner's daughter to get them some fresher meat for the rice.

For now, they were eating stale chicken and the cheaper foods at the supermarket. Gin didn't really worry about how it tasted, because he was more in the nutrition than the taste. Danny was more occupied on the chess book he had picked up from the library. Abe said that he was a pretty good chess player and would uphold any offer to play. Danny just wanted to brush up on some new strategies before going against the Death Scythe. After all, he didn't want to embarrass himself in front of someone so important.

Gin offered to wash the dishes since Danny had cooked, so the meister retired to his room and promptly fell asleep halfway through the book. It was the oversized dog on top of him that woke him up once more.

It looked like a matted, back-alley giant version of the pup they picked up on the way home. It's tongue killed onto Danny's face, and the slobber woke him. He had to bite back the scream he was about to let go. The giant dog, in turn, transformed into a young man, probably in his middle twenties, dressed in a button-up, brown slacks, and a tan trench coat. The Formal family coat of arms was emblazoned on a pin that adorned the jacket. He was youthful and very… well, puppy like. "Hey, I finally found you!

"I'm Remus Shale, your mom hired me to look over you to make sure that you're not getting in trouble, but you know, Death City is a big place! I've been here for like, two weeks!" The man started to look around, oblivious to the dropped jaw of the boy he was supposed to protect. Danny was trying to compose himself, but couldn't find the words to say anything. He hadn't realized that Remus and he had been that loud until Gin opened the door, prepared to ask what all the commotion was about. "Danny, who is this?" Gin asked slowly, growing panic filling his eyes. Remus did the explaining for himself, but that didn't seem to soothe Gin very much. "I knew your mother was very protective, being a weapon and all, but this is crazy! How'd he even get here?" Gin talked like Remus wasn't there, which seemed to annoy him. He transformed into the little dog that they picked up and nibbled at Gin's toes. Gin couldn't help but giggle; the best thing in this situation was to see it in a light-hearted perspective. Danny couldn't just toss his mother's employee out on the street.

"Fine, you can stay, but if anyone comes over, you're our dog, clear? And, you make your own meals, we barely have enough for ourselves." Danny sighed, returning to the warm embrace of his bed. The dog jumped up on the bed, curling by the meister's feet. "Oh no, you're not sleeping in my bed! Sleep in Gin's bed!" Danny whined at Remus. The dog had quickly fallen asleep; Gin was sure to take the dog for the rest of the week, even if he had to lock the door of the bedroom.

Danny would have to write a letter to his mother very soon.

* * *

He thought he could smell sausage when he woke up. The sausage at the supermarket was too expensive for the pair and it could only be his imagination. When he finally checked the kitchen, Gin was stuffing his face with a couple of sausage links. "I thought this could be a 'thanks for letting me live with you' present! I love to cook, and this is nothing considering the paycheck I get from the Mrs." Remus chirped, flipping another pancake onto a large stack. Danny didn't want Remus to spend money on their food, as it defeated the purpose of his independence, but he wasn't going to waste a good meal.

"So you guys have school today, right?" Remus asked, flicking a pan full of chopped meat into one of the bowls he brought. Gin slowed his chewing on his meal and paled; going to school meant seeing Professor Haize, and she was probably still fuming over the comment.

Gin slumped over his food and soon lost his appetite. He was definitely not looking forward to class. He almost considered skipping, taking extra practice during class, but Danny hauled him out of the apartment as soon as his plate was in the sink. Danny dragged Gin, who planted his heels firmly in the ground. "Come on, Gin, we can't pick out a mission until we have at least two weeks in class. Plus, today's when we start studying soul resonance!" Danny informed his weapon. Though Gin was interested in soul resonance, Professor Haize was their teacher and he didn't want to face the consequences of his actions; but unfortunately, he didn't have to wait until class, because she was standing outside the school.

Her eyes glared at him as he plodded up the steps. With his eyes on his trainers, he mumbled an apology to the female meister. Danny was hiding behind Gin; Professor Haize had scared him enough yesterday.

"What was that Gin? I couldn't hear you." She glowed in victory, waiting for his apology with a sneer.

"I'm sorry… that you have a NICE ASS!" Gin shrieked with laughter and ran inside the school, Professor Haize storming after him with red ears and screaming curses. Danny sighed, shaking his head. Gin was going to get himself killed if he wasn't careful. Abe stepped outside, looking the most confused Danny had ever seen him. "May I ask why Charlotte is chasing after your partner, Daniel?" Abe asked, and Danny assured him it wasn't anything he needed to know. The Death Scythe shrugged and agreed with him.

"Charlotte can be difficult sometimes, but I'd never trade her for anything." Abe commented off-handedly. Danny looked over to the Death Scythe. He suddenly noticed the long scar on his forehead that was hidden by the newsy cap he always wore. Abe noticed his stare, and Danny looked away.

"Danny, I want you to remember something," Abe caught the boy's attention once more, "you have to remember that it is your weapon's duty to protect you at all costs." Then he walked away. Danny would still be contemplating it as he walked into class.

Gin was already in his seat, a bright red mark on his pouting face. "Man, Professor Haize can really pack a punch." He grumbled, sinking lower into his seat and folding his arms on his chest. Danny held back his laughter to avoid what he had dubbed the Gin Glare. He returned his attention to the front of the classroom, where Abe and Professor Haize were mildly chatting with Luise Ford, one of the other Death Scythes Gin thought was attractive, and her partner Professor Remoth. "Alright class, today we're going outside so we can demonstrate soul resonance to start off our study on it." The students cheered and followed the four outside.

Abe and Luise were already transformed when the students crowded around. Abe was an English sword with a large handle that engulfed his meister's hand and a sharp blade. Luise was a German hammer, held in both of Professor Remoth's hands and had a spike on each side of the hammer.

"Let's go, Soul Resonance!" All four yelled. Abe glowed in a serene gray light with powerful winds. His blade tip hit the ground and widened as their souls connected, creating power in one and sending to the other, only to repeat the process. Luise grew to a gigantic level, growing into a spiked sphere instead of hammer head, all wrapped in bursts of light. Danny was slightly behind Gin to shield himself. Kane and Lillian looked on with awe. Nora was tugging at Alec's arm, the excitement pouring out of her. It wasn't very often that the Death Scythes and their meisters showed off.

"Death Spike Strike!" "Soul Sword!"

It was probably the greatest thing most of them had seen. Once the attack was sent at the dummies, they were torn in half and definitely worse off than if any of the students attacked. Luise and Professor Remoth high-fived, and Abe and Professor Haize smiled at each other. The older class left with the two women and Danny's class returned with Abe and Professor Haize. Everyone chatted about the greatness of the Death Scythes and how powerful they were going to be once they, or their partner, was a Death Scythe.

Danny had never really thought about Gin becoming a Death Scythe. He always assumed the weapon would become one, but he never dwelled on it. Maybe he should, after all, it was a great possibility, being that Danny and Gin were pretty high ranked in their class from the First Day Ranking. He entered the classroom with a new determination to learn as much as he could so that Gin could be a Death Scythe.

"Now, let's get started on soul resonance. Always remember: a sound soul, dwells within a sound mind, and a sound body."

**A/N: Thanks readers for reviewing! It really helps me, as an author, to continue writing for you guys.**

**Danny and Gin are the product of jackthehedgehog, and they're really a piece of work. I really like them. There's one more main pair to be introduced, and they will be in the next chapter.**

**As I said in the last chapter, I claim no rights to creating Soul Eater or its characters, just my own. Please review!**

**-padani**


End file.
